The Road Ahead
by darkladyofsorrow
Summary: The second installment in my naruto fanfic series. As everything begins to fall into place for these sisters, so the drama begins...
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Chapter 1: Homecoming

Chapter 1: Homecoming

- radio dialogue

"Mission was a success, sir. Target ex-member Hidan terminated."

"Excellent work ladies. I'll send someone down to get you as soon as possible."

"Don't bother. Honestly Pein, we're the most powerful kunoichi in the world... We'll be at the base by sundown."

"...Very well."

"Itachi, Kisame; what is your position?"

"In the middle of a battle with a couple of Konoha brats. Thanks for asking."

"Can you identify them?"

"Hang on... Ok. The one I just killed was a jounin, and as usual Itachi's brother is in on the fight too."

"Ok. Thank you. Itachi, hurry up and finish this!"

"What do you think I'm doing!? Aaaah!! ...Static"

"Itachi!"

"Kisame, what happened?!"

"I-i'm not sure! It looked like Itachi had the upper hand, but when he started to use the Mangekyou Sharingan something went wrong!"

"That doesn't sound good... Kisame, I need you to intervene. That boy's becoming too much of a nuisance. I want him captured!"

"Yes sir!"

-end of radio dialogue

Sasuke had barely escaped his older brother's deadly sharingan technique, when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Never had Itachi's partner intervened before, and it took him by surprise when something rock hard slammed into his body. "Too late!" a scaly voice breathed in his ear. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Things Untold

Chapter 2: Things Untold

It was silent as Anoreen and her sister headed towards the base. Ever since they had set off on their mission nine months ago, the blonde hadn't been herself. She was... distant, so-to-speak, and Sakura was worried.

"Hey Anoreen," she called

"Hmm?" the blonde answered

"What happened? ...I mean, you've been like this ever since we left for this mission. ...It's not like you to be like this. Did something happen..." Sakura inquired awkwardly, "between you and Itachi?"

Anoreen blinked. "What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Well, you're not normally like this, and I just thought... What Pein said, and when he called you back into his office..." the pink faltered.

Her sister closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "Alright... I guess the easiest way to put it is to say that Pein doesn't approve of us being together. He thinks that we'll distract each other from our missions."

"And so he made you break up with him?!" she finished incredulously. The blonde nodded. "Anoreen..." Sakura sympathized, "That's just wrong. You shouldn't let Pein control you like that, he has no right!" a wave of anger swept through her, "Screw Pein! I don't care if he's in charge! It's not his place to tell you who you can or can't date! ...And it never will be."

"It's too late now. ...Itachi will never forgive me." Anoreen replied sadly.

"Yes he will!" her sister cut in, "Just tell him the truth. He'll understand; I know he will... He loves you."

The blonde smiled, "Sakura, ...thank you."


	3. Chapter 3: Wounded

Chapter 3: Wounded

Chapter 3: Wounded

When they reached the gates of Amegakarue, Kisame was waiting for them. "Anoreen, Sakura; thank goodness."

"What's going on?" the older sister asked worriedly.

"Well for one, your dungeon is running amuck, and your little subordinate has taken it upon herself to dish out orders." He replied.

"Oh no she didn't!" Anoreen cut in.

"Actually, yes she did." He corrected, "And also, Itachi's gone and done something to his eyes."

Sakura sighed, "I knew that was coming."

"What happened to them?!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Do I look like a doctor to you?!" the swordsman answered, "...Come on; let's go."

The sisters nodded, and the trio turned and headed towards the base.

As soon as Anoreen stepped into the Akatsuki's hideout, she became aware of muffled cries of agony filtering up from the dungeons. She sighed, "Let me take care of this first, and then I'll come upstairs with you Sakura." The blonde instructed.

"No, I'm coming with you." Her sister argued, "I recognize that cry, and there's no way I'm going to just let him suffer."

Anoreen groaned and turned to Kisame. "_He's _the one you captured?" she confronted.

"Hey, don't blame me! It was Pein's order!" he replied.

"Screw Pein!" the blonde mumbled, and headed downstairs, her sister following close behind. She made it downstairs in record time, and proceeded to stomp over to her brown-haired underling. "Kashimi!!" she bellowed, "What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh, Lady Anoreen!" the kunoichi remarked, stepping away from the bloody form of the youngest Uchiha, "You're back!"

"Yes I am, and you still haven't answered my question." Anoreen replied fiercely.

"It's just standard procedures mi-lady." The girl replied.

"Standard procedures?" the Shemutah echoed, "You're kidding right? ...Unless my rules have somehow changed without my knowledge, standard procedures does not include you giving orders and-" she stopped, "Is that a whip?"

"Well uh... yes ma'am." Kashimi replied.

"Give it to me, ...Now!" the blonde ordered. The kunoichi hurriedly handed her the whip. "Thank you." She said, before slitting her subordinate's throat, and walking over to where Sasuke was chained between two posts. "You ok?" she asked calmly.

"What's it look like?" he spat between deep breaths.

Anoreen emotionlessly flicked the whip and cut the teen's cheek open. "You will not talk to me like that if you want to live." She warned bluntly, as he cried out in pain.

"Anoreen stop it!" Sakura yelled, rushing forward to heal the fresh wound. Sasuke jerked his head away from her out of fear. "It's ok," she said gently, "I won't hurt you, Sasuke."

Her voice seemed to have a calming affect on the raven-haired boy, and he stopped struggling so she could heal the fresh wound. Somehow, Sasuke felt like he could trust this new stranger.

Anoreen rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm going back upstairs." She remarked before disappearing.

Sakura paused for a minute. "...Ok let's get you down." She said, standing up to unlock the iron cuffs that held him between the posts.

Sasuke felt his knees buckle underneath him, but before he could hit the ground, the kunoichi caught him. He grunted as she lowered him down to lie on his stomach. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"...No problem." The pink replied as she began healing his numerous other wounds.

Her chakra felt refreshing as it flowed through his battered and bruised body. Sasuke felt as if there was something familiar about the young girl, but couldn't figure out what. "...How did you know my name?" he inquired after a while.

"You're Itachi's brother, this is the Akatsuki, and I'm second in command. Go figure." She remarked flatly.

"But who are you?" the Uchiha pressed.

She finished healing him, and looked up sadly, "...You knew me once, ...but now that person no longer exists... I am what becomes of a heart that will never be healed."


	4. Chapter 4: Cold

Chapter 4: Cold

Sakura had just helped a weak and tired Sasuke up into a sitting position, when Deidara came running down the stairs, "Sakura! Your sister just collapsed!"

"What? Why?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know! She came upstairs complaining about her neck hurting and sat down. I didn't think much about it, but Sasori came in and started flipping out. Then, he ran off to his room ranting about Orochimaru and stuff, and the next thing I know, Anoreen's out cold!" he replied in a panicked voice.

"That doesn't sound good." She said darkly, "...Come on. I need to go figure out what happened."

"Right. I'll just take him off your hands." The blonde agreed slyly.

The younger Shemutah narrowed her eyes, and tightened her grip on Sasuke's waist protectively. "I know what you're thinking, Deidara, and don't you dare do it!" she warned.

"Oh fine!" he mumbled disappointedly, "Man Sakura, I don't know where you got your taste for men but it sucks."

"Come again!?" the pink growled.

Deidara froze, "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" he asked with a false tone of ignorance.

"That's better. She said stiffly as she pulled Sasuke towards the stairs.

The blonde sighed in relief, and followed behind. He watched as she took a detour towards a rack of iron chakra-depleting collars and stopped. "You're not seriously taking him up there are you?" Deidara groaned.

"It's not like you have any better ideas." She answered bluntly, "Now come over here and give me a hand." Sakura added as she picked up a collar that was about the right size for the Uchiha.

The blonde shinobi walked over and forced a now desperately struggling teen into submission. "Just hold still." He muttered, "You'll learn very quickly, that a little collar is nothing compared to a Shemutah's wrath."

Sasuke stopped struggling but was still unable to hold in a whimper as he felt the cold metal surround his neck, and heard the lock click shut. He opened his eyes when he felt the blonde-haired man release him, but refused to look up out of embarrassment. The kunoichi may have just been doing her job, but all the same, she had hurt his pride as a formidable shinobi.

"Oh, Sasuke..." she said sympathetically as she clipped a chain onto the collar, and leaned closer. The pink waited for him to take her bait and attempt to look pitiful, then she made her move. "Suck-it-up." She added harshly, sounding out every syllable. A nasty smile slid across her face, then, she slapped him across the face and continued on.

The boy grunted and unhappily let her lead him to the stairs. 'I can't believe she got me to fall for that dumb fake-pity act.' He thought to himself, 'she's got potential to be even more cold and heartless than Anoreen!'


	5. Chapter 5: Curse Mark

Chapter 5: Curse Mark

Sakura was only halfway up the stairs, when Sasori appeared in front of her, "Sasori what are you-" she started.

"You're going the wrong way." He cut in.

"But what about-" she attempted to reply.

"Don't worry about Anoreen, Sakura, she'll be fine. Hers is just a scar, the real problem is about to be your little boyfriend." The redhead interrupted, "That snake Orochimaru finally found a way to revive himself. I knew this would happen but Pein-"

"HEY!!" the annoyed kunoichi yelled, "What do I have to do to get you to let me finish what I'm trying to say?!"

"...I'm listening Pinky, now get to the point already." Sasori replied calmly.

"Wha- No. I never want to hear you call me that again."

"Sakura..."

"It's just plain wrong and in fact,"

"Sakura..."

"I'm pretty sure I'm scarred for life now."

"SAKURA!!"

"What?!"

"We don't-have-all-day." He said, fighting to stay calm.

"Oh, right." She replied, "...Ok, for one- What the heck are you talking about? ...And two- He is SO NOT my boyfriend!!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and pushed past her to grab Sasuke, and move what was left of his tattered shirt so that the girl could see the curse mark that dominated the left side of his neck. "I'm talking about this." He said, letting go of him and continuing down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, he turned around, "If you don't mind, I'd like to stop Orochimaru _before_ he takes over that Uchiha runt's body. ...Just a thought."

"And how do you propose we do that, in a dungeon of all places!" she shot back.

"We're not doing it in a dungeon." Deidara finally joined the conversation, "We're going to Anoreen's work room."

"Cause that makes perfect sense; let's go downstairs to get upstairs!" the Shemutah replied sarcastically.

"There's more than one way to get to her rooms." Sasori informed her, "She's in charge of anything related to death, including the dungeons, so why not connect her departments?"

"So you're saying there's a secret door that goes up to one of her rooms." The raven-haired boy concluded.

Sakura turned to look at him in amazement, "How-" then her face hardened "You're not a part of this conversation, idiot." She said as she yanked him down the stairs behind her.

"This way." The puppet master motioned and headed for the dungeon's back wall. He waited for the others to follow, then placed his hand on the seventh stone from the left, and pushed. There was a soft click and the fake wall opened inward, revealing a dark staircase that seemed to go up forever. "...Come on," Sasori called, "follow me."

Sakura started to follow, but just as she put her foot on the fist step, Sasuke screamed and fell to his knees, desperately grabbing his neck in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Sasuke!" she cried fearfully, and rushed back to his side. "Sasori, what's happening to him?!"

"This doesn't look good." He said gravely, "Deidara, you're going to have to carry him! This is not going to be pretty if I can't give him the antidote in time!"

"Alright!" the blonde replied, sensing the danger in the situation. He bent over, picked Sasuke up, and dashed up the stairs with Sasori and Sakura following close behind.

By the time they reached the top of the steps, it was all Deidara could do to push the door open and lay the young Uchiha down on the floor. Then, exhausted, he collapsed in one of the few chairs that weren't occupied by piles of kunai and other various weapons.

Sakura rushed over to Sasuke as the red-haired man rummaged through cabinets in search of something. "Leave it to Anoreen to be unorganized in a crisis situation." He muttered to himself, "...Here it is... Sakura, get him up on that table; I'm going to need you to help hold him still while I do this." He said, pulling out what the kunoichi guessed was the antidote.

She hurriedly carried the suffering teen over to the table, and pulled his hand away from the curse mark. "It'll be ok, Sasuke." She reassured him.

Sasori walked over and pulled the cap off the syringe capsule. "This'll only take a second." He remarked as he turned Sasuke's head away in order to get a clear shot at the curse mark. "On three; one, two-" he didn't bother with saying three. Instead, he quickly plunged the needle into the boy's neck and let the cloudy liquid drain into his body.

Sasuke screamed in pain, but only for a second. Slowly, the pain in his neck began to die down, and he felt himself slipping out of consciousness once again.


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura's Pain

Chapter 6: Sakura's Pain

Hours later, Sasuke faded back into consciousness. "Where am I?" he asked as feeling came back into his body, and he slowly opened his eyes. With some effort, he sat up and looked around to find himself in a grove of painted Sakura trees. "What is this place?" he wondered out loud in amazement.

"My room." A feminine voice answered from behind.

He jumped out of surprise and turned around to see a delicate, pink-haired young woman enter through a camouflaged door. "You again!" the Uchiha exclaimed.

She blinked and continued across the room. "Nice to see you've recovered." She remarked without feeling. "It's one less that I have to worry about, anyway." She muttered as she grabbed the pajamas off her bed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"So what'd you call me up here for Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked in the typical 'I don't really care' tone he'd adopted soon after Sakura's death.

"There's something I need to tell you." She replied gravely.

"Like what?" the blonde questioned.

"...It's about Sasuke... The last mission I sent him on was never completed and-" she paused uneasily; there was no telling what Naruto would do once she told him, "...his Jounin partner was found dead, but the ANBU units were unable to locate him. Also, there was evidence leading to the possibility that he was kidnapped."

"What?! There's no way! Sasuke's too strong for that! The only one who would even be able to match his strength would be Itachi!" he burst out.

"Exactly." The Hokage confirmed, "The only ones who would have the nerve and power, are members of the Akatsuki."

"...But why?" Naruto asked; for once, he was at a loss for words.

"I don't know..." Tsunade said, defeated.

* * *

After taking an exceptionally long shower and changing into her pajamas, Sakura came out and walked over to her new visitor. "I'm going to bed." She informed Sasuke, "Is there anything you need before I do?" she asked, bending over so their eyes met.

"...Yeah." he replied darkly.

Before she had time to react, Sasuke had pulled her down and now held her immobile from behind. "What do you think you're doing!" she hissed menacingly.

"Getting answers." He answered, sliding one arm around her bare waist, and grabbing her neck with his free hand. "I may not have much chakra, but I do have enough to hurt you if you don't co-operate." He threatened.

"Sasuke stop it!" she cried, blushing profusely due to her current situation. Her hoodie-like top, though comfortable, tucked firmly under her breasts, but left anything below that bare. Meanwhile, the Uchiha was topless and had also taken the liberty of placing her between his legs.

Sasuke smirked when he saw her face turn red; she was naïve, and he could use her weakness as leverage. He held her closer and brought his lips to her ear, "Not until you tell me who you are to me."

The kunoichi turned a deeper scarlet, "Sasuke please!" she begged, struggling to get free.

"...No." he breathed, and smiled with satisfaction when she shuddered in response. "I'm enjoying having such a beautiful woman in my arms." He said, sliding his arm down lower, and nibbling at her earlobe, "Maybe it's better if I don't know who you are."

Sakura whimpered as he caressed her, "No!" she panicked, "Sasuke it's me, Sakura!"

He paused, "You're too pretty to be Sakura." He replied ignorantly as he kissed her neck, "Besides, ...the Sakura I knew died with her clan."

"Only my heart died that day! I was not born to the Harunos, Sasuke. I am the third child of the head of the Shemutah clan. After our crazed uncle destroyed our clan, my sister and I were the soul survivors. She knew she couldn't take care of both of us, so she asked the Harunos to take me in as their own. The body they found when my second clan was massacred is not my own; I took the life of the killer, and transformed the body into a copy of my own so I could leave without opposition." She let the words fall from her mouth, words that had hurt her for so long.

"...That's a nice story, but where's the proof?" Sasuke tested her.

The girl sighed in annoyance and turned her head to look him straight in the eyes, "Honestly Sasuke, how many girls do you know with pink hair, green eyes, and a huge forehead?"

He laughed and let go of her, "Ok, ok! I get it already!"

Sakura got up and looked down at him curiously, "That's not the way I expected you to take the reality of me being alive."

"Something told me you weren't entirely gone." The Uchiha replied.

"Oh..." she said. "Well, good night." She added, turning around towards her bed.

"Mmm." He replied thoughtfully. "...Hey Sakura," he called, standing up, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked uncertainly. Suddenly, she felt Sasuke grab her wrist, and pull her back. "Oh!" she gasped as he spun her around and she fell into his arms.

"You never really know what you have until it's taken away." He said, "...I didn't know what I had."

"What would that be?" Sakura asked, letting her hands rest on his arms as he held her.

Sasuke pulled her closer and leaned in until their lips where almost touching. "...You." he breathed, while at the same time running his fingers through her soft pink locks. Then, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and closed the gap."

At first touch, Sakura immediately melted in his arms and the room disappeared. Somehow, nothing mattered anymore; she was finally with Sasuke, and that was all she cared about. "Sasuke..." she moaned, between kisses. She had waited so long for this moment, hurt too deeply, and now that it was reality, she never wanted it to end.


	7. Chapter 7: Sleep

Chapter 7: Sleep

Chapter 7: Sleep

Early the next morning, Sakura woke up to find Sasuke asleep next to her. Without a word, she silently slid out of bed, and disappeared into the other room.

As she closed the door behind, someone stirred. "Sakura..." Itachi called from the first bed, "Where's Anoreen?"

The girl looked down, "In the bed next to you." She answered painfully.

"Why? What happened to her?" he asked, struggling to sit up.

"...Nothing." she replied coldly, walking over to push him back down, "You're too weak from the operation, now lay down and rest. That bandage had better not come off before I take it off."

The Uchiha grunted and lay back down. Sakura glared at him for a second, then walked over to her sister's bedside and bent over to check her temperature. She frowned and reached for a damp cloth. Anoreen was too hot, and didn't show signs of waking up anytime soon. "Not good." She mumbled, mopping up the blonde's sweat-drenched brow.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Sasori walked in. "I came to check on Anoreen." He informed, striding over to his daughter's bed.

"Well I hope you know what's going on then, since you lied to me!" The pink scoffed.

He glared at her for a minute, and then kneeled down beside his daughter. The puppet master closed his eyes and concentrated. "... I thought as much." He commented, opening his eyes and reaching into his sleeve, "Her body is in a state of suspended animation. It's kind of like a defense mechanism." He pulled out a kunai, some bandages, and dark-colored liquid in a syringe.

Sakura winced as she watched Sasori begin to work. "What are you doing?" she asked

"Speeding things up." He replied, injecting the drug into the cut he had made in the blonde's arm. The redhead then wrapped up the wound and headed for the door. "She'll wake up in a few days; let me know when she does." With this, he stepped out, and shut the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

Chapter 8: Gone

Itachi sat up in bed and looked around. It had been several hours since Sakura had him to remove the bandage from his eyes, but it still wouldn't be a surprise if she were keeping an eye on her sister's motionless form. After all, it had become a routine for her lately. The Uchiha smiled in satisfaction as every minute detail was illuminated before him; he hadn't been able to see this well for years.

Sakura was nowhere to be found, and Itachi proceeded to stand up and walk over to Anoreen. She looked so frail lying in that bed. His brow creased sadly as he gazed down at her. "Anoreen..." he breathed in remorse.

________________________________________________________________________

"You will tell me what the Akatsuki is planning, Itachi." Tsunade threatened her captive.

"I don't know what the Leader is planning. We just follow orders." He replied stiffly.

"Bull!" she shot back, slapping him across the face. "Tell me the truth, ...or the consequences for your actions will be severe." The Hokage snarled.

"I already told you, I don't know!" The Uchiha answered firmly.

"We'll see..." she growled, forming her hand into a fist. Then, with all her power, she slammed it into his gut. Itachi screamed in pain, and went limp against the post he was chained to.

________________________________________________________________________

"Itachi!" Anoreen yelled, shooting up out of bed. She was breathing hard and drenched in sweat. "No." she said in disbelief.

A second later, came bursting through the door. "Anoreen what's wrong?!" she exclaimed.

"Where's Itachi?" The blonde demanded. Her sister didn't answer; she only shook her head. "He's not... He can't be gone!" she pleaded.


End file.
